


Stargate Heaven

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Stargate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are going to watch Stargate DVD’s and argue, go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Heaven

Summary: The boys are going to watch Stargate DVD’s and argue, go figure.   
For Terry, My Moonridge Winner. 

 

Stargate Heaven

Patt

 

 

When the boys got home that night, Blair checked the mail and did a little snoopy dance all the way up the stairs. 

 

"Want to share your excitement with me?" Jim asked. 

 

"I ordered the first season of Stargate-SG1 on DVD. We're going to have a marathon tonight. We're both off tomorrow, so we can sleep in." Blair was still bouncing around. 

 

"Cool. I love that show," Jim said as he unlocked the door to the loft. 

 

They made dinner in a hurry. They talked about the cases they were working on while they ate and cleaned up. Finally, they made it into the living room to watch the shows. 

 

Blair had a chance to go on a date every night, but instead, bought the DVD's because he knew Jim liked the show. And he liked Jim. _Oh who was he kidding? He loved Jim. He wanted Jim to be his._

 

"Chief, you got smoke coming out of your ears," Jim teased. 

 

"Sorry, I was daydreaming. And speaking of smoke, could you start a fire?"

 

"Chief, it's only September. It would get too hot in here."

 

"Fine. Where were we?"

 

"Were you thinking about the date you're missing out on? You can go if you want. You don't have to stay home for me," Jim suggested. 

 

"I'm not," Blair grumbled. 

 

"Whatever. Are we going to watch some of these or not?" Jim teased again. 

 

"What is your problem?"

 

"I was kidding, Sandburg. Geeze." Jim watched him for a while to see if he could tell what was wrong. Then he smelled it. Pheromones and they weren't his. Although they might be half his now that he knew that Sandburg was interested.

 

"Let me start the fire for you. A small one, okay?"

 

"Thanks, man." 

 

While Jim was building the fire he asked, "Chief, you ever been with a guy?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay, where is my big talking partner?"

 

"No, I've never been with a guy. Is that better?" Blair seemed very angry. 

 

"Why are you so mad at me?"

 

"Jim, I'm not mad at you. I'm just in a bad mood. I'm sorry. Let me start the first show." Blair put the DVD in and started it up.

 

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Jim asked. 

 

"What?"

 

"Watching them. We've seen the last three seasons, but I've always wanted to see the first ones." 

 

"Could we like watch it now?" Blair teased and smacked Jim on the shoulder. 

 

A while into the show, Jim said, "I love that weapon. I wish we had those."

 

"It's nice to know you wish for weapons," Blair snickered. 

 

As the shows went on Blair looked over at Jim and saw him drooling over the person on the screen. For some reason, Blair became angry and stated as much. 

 

"Would you like a drool bucket, Ellison?"

 

"What is your problem?"

 

"You were drooling over him and you know it," Blair shouted. 

 

"Over who?" Jim feigned innocence. 

 

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Shit head."

 

"Excuse me? You think I'm drooling over Captain Carter?" Jim shouted back. 

 

"It's not Captain Carter, monkey boy. Shut up and watch the show." Blair was getting more pissed off by the minute. 

 

"Monkey boy? What the hell was that for? Sandburg, you're being an asshole tonight and it's pissing me off."

 

"Fine, then leave."

 

"I would except I want to watch the shows. We've only seen two so far. Could we maybe get four or five of them done before we fight again?" Jim was looking for a truce. 

 

"Fine."

 

"Great." Jim sat back and started watching the shows. "Want some popcorn, Chief?"

 

"No."

 

"Okay." Jim got up and got himself a beer and sat down. 

 

"Thanks a lot for the beer, dick head," Blair snarled. 

 

Jim handed him the unopened bottle and said, "I'm sorry."

 

Blair was very quiet during the next two shows. At one point, Jim had to really listen to see if his Guide was sleeping. 

 

"I'm not sleeping," Snapped Blair. 

 

"I know."

 

"Stop checking on me. I hate that," Blair ordered. 

 

"I was just worried because you haven't laughed at any of Jacks lines or made fun of anything on the show, like you usually do." 

 

"I was getting my second wind. Here we go. Is that guy the ugliest man on earth or what?"

 

"What guy? Jack?" Jim asked shocked. 

 

"No, not Jack, he's hot. I'm talking about Teal'c. He's just homely... and fat."

 

"Seriously? I think he's a nice looking guy. Reminds me of a football player. He's in excellent shape. And believe me he's not fat," Jim assured him. 

 

"So you would find him attractive?"

 

"Well, if I was looking for men, I would," Jim answered. 

 

"I just don't get it. What do you think of Jack?" Blair asked turning to Jim. 

 

"I think Jack is seriously hot. I like him a lot and if I was going to date a guy, I would ask him out."

 

"Now how can you find both Teal'c and Jack attractive and desirable?" A confused Blair asked. 

 

"For the same reason I find Daniel hot," Jim responded. 

 

"You think Daniel, the geek, is desirable?" Blair was shocked. 

 

"I like geeks, so shoot me. Preferably with one of those guns Teal'c carries." Jim smiled over at Blair. 

 

"Shut up about that gun. You're so weird. Let's watch the show, okay? I'm sorry." Blair wouldn't look at Jim when he said it. 

 

Jim drew him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. 

 

"Would you work side by side with Jack and hug him and kiss the top of his head?" Blair had to know. 

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I only do that with you." Jim smiled again. "Best friends do that."

 

"Oh, I see," Blair answered. 

 

Blair watched Jim getting into the next show and much to his dismay found himself getting jealous. How can you be jealous of a television character? Blair was in serious shit and he knew it. 

 

"Jim, have you ever dated a guy?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"You're kidding. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I didn't know I was supposed to. It hasn't mattered. I haven't dated any men since you moved in," Jim said casually. 

 

"So there was more than one guy?"

 

"Yes, Chief. I like men if that's what you want to know." Jim knew that things would never be the same again. But when he looked over at Blair he saw a man with questions, not a man that hated him. 

 

"Now did you date guys like Teal'c, Jack or Daniel. Oh and to be fair, let's include the General."

 

Jim burst out laughing. "I dated no General types. I dated many Teal'c types and Jack types. I've had my eye on a Daniel type for a while, but I'm getting less courageous as life goes on."

 

"I lied to you earlier," Blair said softly. 

 

"About what?"

 

"I've dated guys."

 

"Yeah?" Jim wasn’t really shocked. After all, who wouldn’t be attracted to his Guide? 

 

"Yes, in college and high school too. I like men also. But I like women too."

 

"Same here." Jim said quietly. 

 

"Rewind that, Jim. Look at that part." Blair threw the remote at Jim. 

 

Jim backed it up and Teal'c shot his gun. Jim started laughing. "Are you making fun of me, Chief?"

 

"Not at all. He looks good to me now too."

 

"Why?" Jim wondered aloud. 

 

"Because I was jealous. But now I know that you do all types."

 

"I don't do one type." Jim said angrily. 

 

"What type is that?"

 

"You. I don't do you. I might date you. I might love you and I might make love to you. But I won't be doing you." Jim was very serious. 

 

"Way cool."

 

"I have to take some of my clothes off. It's too hot in here. Blair, I'm going to kick your butt if you ask for a fire at this time of year again."

 

"Jim, we all know you just want to take your clothes off and strut your stuff. You're not hot." Blair loved teasing Jim. 

 

Jim stood up and took all of his clothes off and Blair sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. Then he sat down on the sofa next to Blair and started watching the show again. 

 

"You honestly think I'm going to be able to watch the show now?" Blair asked. 

 

"Get naked and join me."

 

So Blair did. He then slid close to Jim and they began to make out. 

 

He pulled away from Jim and said, "The gun is being used, want to watch?"

 

"Nope. I've something better to watch. I love you, Chief."

 

"And I love you. No more Teal'c's or Jacks in your life."

 

"Gotcha. I don't want anyone else. You're perfect to me." Jim pulled his partner's hand and got him on his feet. Together, the two men walked up the stairs to start their new life. Who are we kidding? They were going up the stairs to fuck each other senseless. 

 

Jim whispered into Blair's ear as he gently entered him and said, "You are Stargate Heaven."

 

So Blair tried to show him every little piece of heaven he could. It was his job. He's the Guide of Stargate Heaven.

 

 

End: Stargate Heaven


End file.
